


"Brighter than the stars, glowing like the moon"

by adrianaoviedoi



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: #fanart #drawing #pencilart #NewtScamander #FEBulousNewtday2021 #HappyBirthdayNewtScamander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianaoviedoi/pseuds/adrianaoviedoi
Summary: " Look down, fair moon, and bathe this scene;Pour softly down night's nimbus floods, on faces ghastly, swollen,purple;On the dead, on their backs, with their arms tossed wide,Pour down your unstinted nimbus, sacred moon."-Walt Whitman
Kudos: 2
Collections: Newt Scamander's Birthday 2021 (FEBulousNewtDay2021)





	"Brighter than the stars, glowing like the moon"




End file.
